My Love Defeats You
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: Gaara is losing control over Shukaku, who is tired of experiencing everything second hand when Gaara is having Lee. Lee, who would do anything for Gaara, willingly gives himself up to the demon. Will Gaara be able to stop things before it goes too far?


O.o Geniusness struck me this night. You may think I am joking, but I am not; it ran up to me while I was sitting in this same exact chair and hit me like I was an idiot, which I had been, and told me to think about it! As this strange fetish came to me: ShukaLee. What better way for Lee to show Gaara that he loves him by allowing him to lose full control and release the demon within? And the infuriating part? I can't find any! So, I am going to make it. You just have to imagine that Gaara never had Shukaku extracted, or accepted him back at some later time. And yes, the characters may seem OOC, or just how you would think they would act in such a situation.

Yeah, huge warning on disturbing here.

KEY:

'…_**Gaara'**_

'…_Shukaku'_

'…Lee'

"…_Memory"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breathe in

'_How long can you keep me from him? Feeding me tiny sips of what I could have.'_

Breathe out

'_How long can you deny me? I can not be beaten down much longer…'_

Breathe in

'_I am tired of feeling the ghost impressions of him, I am disgusted with how he thinks you are what he needs.'_

Breathe out

'_Why don't you sleep, boy? When he arrives home, I will be the one to take care of him.'_

Breathe in sharply

'_**No! You will never lay hands on him. He is too pure for something as evil and filthy as you are to touch him.'**_

'_Hashanah, But I do touch him; every time your hands graze his skin, I am touching him. Every time you thrust yourself into his welcoming, tight body, I am touching him. Every time you are kissing him, I am touching him. He may be pure, but you are as evil and filthy as I am. You have the same fantasies I do, making him cry and scream; tying him down giving him no escape…giving him everything you are… Fucking him into the ground so hard, he would die of it…We want the same thing…'_

Breathe out harshly

**'_I want nothing of what you want. You are forcing your fantasies on me.'_**

'_Are you sure? I am positive you thought of attacking him while he is alone, not leaving him time to greet you…beating him as we had in the chuunin exams…and then enjoying his body while he screams…'_

Snarl on an indrawn breath

'_**That was never my fantasy. Damn it, that was never my fantasy…'**_

'_Can you swear it? Can you honestly say that you never had the fantasy of breaking him…again, so you could fuck him while he looks so defeated and pained? Would you lie like that to me? It would be rather sad…I _am _in your mind…'_

Breathe in through gritted teeth

'_**I hate you…die, just die, Damn it!'**_

'_Hahahahahahaha, why would I do that? I haven't gotten what I want yet…'_

"Gaara? Gaara! Please, answer me!" He was held firmly against something warm and solid, something beating like a drum from beneath it. "Please…" A voice sobbed.

It all rushed on him at once: he had been dozing, and had nearly lost himself in a debate against Shukaku. No, he had lost, but he had still retained control. Thank all the gods that had ever existed, he had not lost control…

He leaned up, about to brush his lips against Lee's to reassure the other boy.

'_Every time you kiss him, I touch him.'_

He pulled sharply away, shoving his lover so that he was no longer lying on the cushions Gaara had lied on earlier, having had decided to meditate, and landed on carpet of his room in the Kage tower. He had a moment, where he nearly reached out, an apology that he ever so rarely muttered readily on his lips, and then stopped himself, despite Lee's expression- looking as if he had just slapped him across the face and called him a whore. He knew this had to be confusing to Lee, but he couldn't do anything, without Shukaku being a constant danger now. There was only one thing he could do, to save Lee, he had to do it…only until he could control Shukaku again…only until then, because he wouldn't be able to live much longer after that to have him back.

'_**Lee, please forgive me…'**_

'_Don't do it! I will hunt him down the moment you are too weak to even stand, and you know that time will come!'_

"I will have your transfer papers ready for you in an hour. Wait in the hall while I get them finished." He stood, his heart screaming and his mind painfully throbbing. But he showed none of it, his face blank and cold as he walked around the fallen man.

It was ten minutes later when Gaara's words penetrated Lee's mind and actually made sense. He stood, suddenly in front of the Kazekage's desk as he looked to Gaara, eyes wide and wet with disbelief and betrayal.

"Transfer papers?…To where? Another division within Suna?" The last part was a squeak, Lee himself having little belief that that was what Gaara was talking about.

He couldn't look up, he could hardly breathe. Yet, his hand was steady as he wrote out the transfer paper, his eyes dry as he watched the words he wanted not to be there appear on it.

'_Why bother? You are so weak, you're destroying yourself already with more emotional pain. I'll give it maybe…a few hours after you put your signature on that paper before you just crumble.' _

'_**Shut up. I will be strong, I am the fucking Kage of Suna. I can do anything…especially for Lee…'**_

'_Drop the pen, forget it now. Come on, do him. I bet he'd love to have comfort sex right now, what with him thinking you're about to give him the slip.'_

"Gaara, please! What do you mean by transfer papers?"

"I am transferring you back to Konoha." Gaara finally managed to snarl, looking up at Lee with the rage he felt for Shukaku, not that Lee knew that the hatred was meant for someone else.

He stumbled back a step, shocked by the rage and the admission. This was not something he had seen coming. Had not Gaara said that he would never leave him? That Lee would never again be alone, or ever allowed to think of himself as not enough? That he would never cry, because that made him look ugly? Well then, he must look like he swallowed the whole bottle of ugly pills, because the tears began. Every promise that Gaara had ever uttered were breaking before his eyes. Despite the breaking, he forced himself to deny it; there had to be an explanation! Not everything could be explained when it was the Kazekage who did it, but this had to be explainable.

"I will not leave until you tell me why." His body was trembling, but he clenched his teeth through the pain, and sat himself at the chair in front of the desk. His strength of will could stop the world, when he put his mind to it.

'_Don't you want to lick his tears away? Now might be a good time to toss that aside and call him to you. He would cling to us so lovingly, begging us to never leave…it would be like he was bargaining with his body for us to never leave… He would look so beautiful, with his face stained from his tears and his eyes wet with them…it would be made more perfect if we marred that skin, neh? Turned it red and flowing…Don't you have a camera in that drawer?'_

"SHUT UP." Gaara dropped the pen and clutched at his head, pulling at clumps at red hair as he touched his forehead to the desk.

At the chair, Lee stopped crying, startled by Gaara's outcry, and then a little less so with his actions. Suddenly, everything made sense; Gaara didn't want to get rid of him, he was trying to protect him. But what could Shukaku be doing that would make Gaara attempt to be rid of him? He had once told Lee that he actually made it easier…

He stood and walked calmly around the desk, making sure to make noise so that Gaara could hear him coming. He put his hands around both of Gaara's wrists and tugged them away from his hair, leaning down so that he was level with Gaara's abdomen and could see up into Gaara's face. The expression on Gaaara's face terrified him, sucking the air from his lungs and the heat from his skin. The pupils of Gaara's eyes were pinpoints, the eyes themselves an ice blue with the fury and _fear _that was there. His teeth were clenched and air whistled through, and out, of them. He didn't even look directly to Lee until five minutes after they had held that stance, the pinpoints that were his pupils zooming to him. He didn't remove his wrists from Lee's grasp, but his hands twisted the fabric of his Kage robe.

"He wants you… And I can't let him have you. Lee, you have to understand this, you have to leave…" He spoke with the utmost urgency, not acting like the Gaara Lee knew. And that scared him more than whoever it was that wanted him though that was worrying in it's own way; for Gaara to act like this, this other man had to be extremely powerful.

"Gaara, who wants me? Gaara, we can fight whoever it is, it would only take our determination and love to overcome him." But Gaara was violently shaking his head no.

"Shukaku wants you."

And that is what changed many things, causing Lee's face to pale by five shades. He opened his mouth and closed it multiple times, words of youth and victory screaming through his head, but none of them able to fit on his tongue. What was uttered by his mouth horrified both of them.

"Then let him have me."

Lee was suddenly empty handed as Gaara took his wrists back, looking down at him with the rage the idea brought to him. "Never. He will never touch you."

But the idea had settled, as sick as it was in his head, and it wouldn't leave. "No, Gaara, please…think about this; it may be enough to hold him at bay."

Though his body nearly curled up in disgust and terror. Shukaku was the demon, the creature that had murdered uncountable numbers of people, the beast that had first given birth to the Gaara that had attempted to destroy Lee in the chuunin exams. But what if it worked? What if he could actually do this so that Gaara could be less tormented by Shukaku? He should have realized earlier what was happening in Gaara's mind, what kind of lover was he to be so ignorant of Gaara's pain? No, this may be able to make up for that.

'_He has a point. I could even promise you that this might keep me at bay.'_

'_**How reassuring, that you say 'might', and that I know you would never keep such a promise. You would have one taste of him, or one second in control, and all hell would break out. You would kill him, and then you would kill hundreds more before I could gain control again.'**_

'_I swear on the number of men who have been slaughtered my will, that the only person who will be feeling this in the morning, will be Lee. And I will leave him alive, I would become bored much too quickly if I killed him after he escaped death so many times.'_

"No, Lee…I can't, don't ask me to." Lee leaned up, pressing his lips firmly against his lover's. His heart was beating at such a pace, his vision was beginning to turn dark around the edges. He knew defeat was close when the other did not pull away; but it was not close enough, because he did not participate.

"I am asking you to, Gaara…I…please, please give me this." He forced himself to smile, feeling how it stretched his face painfully and how Gaara's eyes dulled upon seeing it, his attempt at smiling comfortingly failing entirely. "This shall be a test in my faith in you, and your faith in me! Who else could say that they faced such a test of their love?"

'_You can call it whatever you want…as long as your bare ass is still waiting for my cock.'_

"No. I can't do this to you." Now, he initiated the kiss, attempting to devour Lee; but that wouldn't make him safe either. That would put him in so much more danger, because then he would be even closer to Shukaku. Gaara couldn't let that happen. Why would Lee ask such a thing?

He wasn't aware of it until his kage robe was a pile on the floor and his red long-coat half-way unbuttoned that Lee had begun to undress him. He tasted tears in the kiss, the salt resting against their lips. When they separated, they remained so close that Gaara continued to taste every tear that fell from his lover's eyes.

"He is killing you, taking you from me as surely as you wish to put me away from you. If I am able to do anything to save you, do you honestly think I would not do it?" And then, he hardened up, refusing to let another tear fall. He looked into his lover's eyes with the determination he felt. "Please, if you love me, you will release yourself. You need to sleep."

Lee closed his eyes, the room becoming so amazingly quiet, he could hear his own heartbeat. He breathed in an attempt to calm it, listening to it.

_Lub bub lub bub lub bub_

Breathe in

_Lub bub lub bub_

Breathe out

_Lub bub…lub bub_

Breathe in

The air in his lungs was sucked out as an overwhelming chakra crashed over him, almost causing him to fall to the ground. One hand grabbed onto each of his elbows, just barely keeping him up. One hand moved to hold his chin in a painful grip, and then he was fighting, tongue and teeth against the invader of his mouth. This was not Gaara, and he could only hope that he was safe wherever he was…

When the secretary rushed into the room, feeling the large spike in chakra, she came to an eerily empty room, a paper fluttering to the ground and otherwise amazingly clean. But Gaara…and Lee…hadn't they been in here? Where did they go? Were they kidnapped!? She ran off, her heartbeat a constant strike of thunder in her ears as she hunted down the other two sand siblings. Only they would know what to do now…

'_**It would kill him if you try to use your form.'**_

'_Thank you, mommy, but I already know that. This is so fun…'_

'_**Stop that, that's hurting him!'**_

'_Oh, and he's loving it.'_

Shukaku thrust against Lee's hips again, claws still clipping away the green spandex that Lee wore, his elongated fangs digging into the junction of his neck. They were currently in the sand dunes in the middle of nowhere. If a search party was sent out, it would be days, if not weeks, until they were found. But Shukaku didn't need that long, a few hours would be all it took…

Lee screamed, not sure if he wanted to arch up into the violent abuse of his body or fight it. He and Gaara had gotten violent in bed on a few different occasions, always pleasurable to both of them. The scars that Gaara gave him were the ones Lee bore the proudest. But…this was not Gaara, and this was…this was violating to both his pride, and his love for the redhead. His heart and mind very well wanted to fight, but his body was far too willing for his liking. As he attempted to bring a fist up and fight this, hoping that his body would realize that this was a war, not a pleasure, sand shot up from beneath him. His arms were forced down from the elbow to his fingertips, completely covered. It wrapped like bands around his ankles, knees, and thighs, pulling them apart.

'_**Fuck, I change my mind!'**_

'_Uh uh, no take backs.'_

'_**Damn you, don't do this!'**_

'_But I'm loving it so much, and his body is so willing… So sad that he can only think of you, it would have brought him so much more pleasure…'_

Gaara was finally shoved fully into the darkness that was his own mind. Entirely against his will, he had fallen asleep for the first time in years…

'Gaara is depending upon me to remain strong…I must not break, I must remain firm and unafraid. What would Gai-Sensei think if I turned away from a challenge?'

His clothing was finally ripped entirely from his body, leaving red bands of forming bruises over the areas where the most pressure had been placed. Claws tickled down his stomach, whisking over his traitorous member, and then ripped down the soft skin of his inner thigh, a red trail following after it. Lee bit his lip, fighting his bonds again. He could do this, he could take this…but not defenseless, that would be too much.

"Nuh uh, you're going to be a good boy, and just lay there. Don't even bother talking, I know what you want to say. I'm listening to your body, and it says 'mark me'."

And then Lee was screaming in true, undulated pain. He had never gone bareback before, Gaara had never wished to hurt him like that. If they had had no actual source of lubrication, they had improvised. At least Gaara had stretched him beforehand, or Lee had done so. It had never happened like this before!

Shukaku threw his head back and roared, his cock being squeezed and sucked by the boy's tight ass. He hardly cared to go slow, forcing himself as far in as he could go, gaining friction as he pulled away, and then thrusting deeper. It felt too good to have a fuck every once in a while. He grabbed onto Lee's hips, his claws biting into them and causing blood to flow over tan skin and pale fingers. He felt the violent thrashing of his victim, his desire, and it made him go faster, experiencing so much pleasure, it made him high.

Lee, luckily, was not feeling any pleasure, and that made this act a little more bearable . Unluckily, that just meant that it was more degrading and very painful. He forced himself not to cry, his fists clenched under a wave of sand, his toes curled. He could do this, for Gaara… Gaara needed the time to heal, to sleep…but it hurt so much…

'Gaara'

"_Lee laid on the grass of Konoha, beneath the Kage of Suna, crying out for more and receiving it. He clutched at the red hair of his lover, his head thrown back in pleasure as he pushed his hips forward to meet the other's."_

'Gaara'

"_Lee laughed, the expression of annoyance on the others face too much in such a situation as this: watching over the child of Naruto and Hinata, who was doing nothing more but staring up at him. Gaara turned his scowl to him, and then his face went slack, calming."_

"Gaara…"

"_Gaara had his head on Lee's lap, his short, red locks being stroked by the older man. After a while, he met Lee's gaze, abandoning the starry sky as he just looked into the other boy's obsidian eyes. Lee could not stop himself from asking._

'_What?'_

_The other did not answer, but returned to looking at the stars. Minutes after the staring contest, he captured one of Lee's hands and brought it to his lips. He let go of it hardly a second later, pretending that nothing had happened."_

"Gaara."

"_Lee was dazzled by the dozens of exotic women dancing upon the floor of the Suna Ballroom. He wanted to try and dance such as they do! With no further thought about it, he left Gaara's side and walked up to one of them. He was almost certain she expected him to ask her to dance or do…other activities, but he explained the situation and instantly had a teacher. They stood there for nearly twenty minutes, getting curious or furious looks from other people. At some points, she demonstrated what she was speaking about, and at others, left it for Lee to write down in his handy dandy notebook. When he was sure he had it right, he bowed graciously to her and gave many thanks, then ran back to his lover, who had been watching the happenings with passive curiosity. Lee dragged him away from the large room, pulling him along until they reached the roof where they could still hear the music, but no longer see the people. Taking a deep breath, he took a stance and then began belly dancing. It didn't last long until they were both naked and breathing heavily."_

"Gaara!"

The claws had disappeared from the pale fingers digging into his hips, the tempo had turned from rape to loving. Gold coins no longer smirked down at him, but eyes the color of the ocean gazed into him. When lips swooped down to his skin again, there was no touch of fang, but only the lightest nip, before Gaara arched up, expertly hitting Lee's pleasure spot. Despite the ghost pain he still felt, he pushed into the contact, crying out.

'_You bastard! We had a deal.'_

'_**Because you honestly thought I would let you cum inside of him? I will die before I ever let such a thing happen again, trust me on that, Shukaku.' **_

Lee lifted his hands from the limp sand with ease, wrapping them around his lover's shoulders, his legs crossing over his back. When he came, he screamed his lover's name, and then took himself from reality. His body exhausted, his mind exhausted, he was out before Gaara could slip his limp, wet member out of his body.

Gasping for air, he looked about himself, flinching when he saw just how much damage had been done to his lover's body. What the hell had he been thinking? Had it been the 'If you love me' part? It worked every time…and he hated it. When he saw the condition of Lee's clothing, he was more disgusted then surprised. Dozens of other pairs of spandex had met the same fate, but it had not been Gaara who had done it this time. That's what pissed him off. How far gone had he been to allow something such as this to happen? He leaned his forehead against his lover's shutting his eyes for a moment, before opening them again. Despite feeling his body's exhaustion, his mind's pain, and Shukaku's fury…it had worked. Lee's wish had came to be: he was rested. He better sure as hell be happy about it when he woke up, or else Gaara may be forced to kill him.

He grabbed his red long-coat first, pulling it over Lee's bleeding, bruised body, and buttoned it up. It was night, and night was cold. After that, he only bothered to put the pants on, then picked Lee up and disappeared in a hail of sand. There would be vicious rumors in the morning, about how the Kazekage's love had been beaten and raped, about how the Kazekage himself did it. But Gaara could hardly let his reputation and pride stop him from taking his Lee to the hospital. He wouldn't be able to blink without seeing this for a while, he hardly needed a reminder of it branded into his lover's body.

'_This is a big mistake.'_

'_**No, I already made the big mistake. Now, I'm making the right choice.'**_

'_You'll need to give into me again, and guess what I'll do then?'_

'_**If it means this, then I will end my life, Shukaku, do not think I won't. Where would you be then?'**_

'_You're lying.'_

'_**You know I don't lie. You're in my mind, after all.'**_

At the gates to his own city, Temari rushed out to him, Kankuro not to far behind. They took one look at Lee, then at Gaara's subtle shame, and asked no questions. Kankuro walked up, planning to take Lee away from his brother so that he could think and be alone as he looked like he wanted. His thinking was wrong, Gaara walking pass him as if he didn't exist, harnessing in his more basic instincts that demanded he hurt his older brother for even trying to take Lee from him. Temari was more in tuned to her brother's wants, and accompanied them to the hospital, Kankuro a little behind them. Temari asked for their family doctor, a master in keeping silent and expecting the unsuspected. It was unusual, since she had already assigned a different doctor to Lee when she had learned that he would be spending a lot of time in Suna; but Gaara was grateful for her consideration. At this time, he hardly cared about his own pride, it was burned. But their doctor was the best in the building, especially at this time of night. Lee needed the best right now.

For three weeks, Lee could not get Gaara to stop being gentle to him, though he did not try for something different. The beginning of the fourth week, he was tired of being treated like a china doll. At the end of the fifth week, what had occurred what nothing but an empty nightmare, Shukaku's voice a hollow one within Gaara's mind.

So, maybe, love does conquer all?…Lee thinks so, as he uses aliases in place of their real names and makes the part of the rape sound like an epic battle instead, causing the children before him to look up in confusion, awe, fear, anger, fear again, happiness, and then finally cheering. Gaara thinks so, as he watches the children crowd around Lee and ask him dozens of questions of what happened to the people in his story, stealing hugs and asking the ebony-like creature who is now his husband to play with them. So, maybe, love is possible to have for someone either than oneself, Gaara concludes, walking forward and kidnapping his husband from the children. He offers no apology, if they had Lee such as he had him, they wouldn't have given an apology for their actions either. But Lee still waved goodbye to them and promised to play with them later, all in the time between Gaara grabbing him, and disappearing in a swirl of sand.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

… … …That wasn't how it was supposed to go at all! It was actually not supposed to be a rape…I just do not do rapes… It was supposed to be more 'Two parts of the same person, and I love him entirely' thing going on. Shukaku wasn't supposed to be so sadistic, he was supposed to be OOC, with a lot more happy perverseness, like Kakashi…but I didn't think that far through…damn it. Well, I hoped you enjoyed anyway. This is one of the longest one-shots I have made in a while. Tell me what you think.


End file.
